


The crowd swallowed my love!!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jewelry, Love, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Harry takes Draco shopping to the mall and ends up losing him and of course Dobby wants to help<3Go check out my ig acc @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 56





	The crowd swallowed my love!!

It had been 1 years since Draco and Harry had been living together. And Harry had sworn to teach Draco all about the wonders of the muggle world.

He had made a long list that they would surely be able to complete with a little help from magic. The grin Had when they had gone for a movie date was his inspiration. Now his dragon knew about smartphones, amusement parks, television, cereals (which was one of his fave breakfast), grocery shops and so many more things. 

And now next on the was to go shopping. And of course Draco wouldn't want to go to some pedestrian mall. So here they were in Milan at Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II. And all the portkey sickness was worth seeing Draco's smile.

Though he should have thought to bring Pansy along because now he was being dragged to every store by Draco and had to carry all the bag since "Potter you wanted me to learn the muggle way so you need to carry it the muggle way!"

And now after almost 3 hours of shopping Harry was leaning over the pillar trying to catch his breath. When he glanced at where Draco was waiting for him there was nothing. Worried he almost thought of dropping the bags to go search but then he remembered how high the chances of getting killed by Draco would be if he told him he lost them.

"DOBBY!!!"

"Yes Mister Harry Potter sir? How can DOBBY help you today?"  
"Take this back to my room and bring me a megaphone, QUICK!"  
With a quick snap of his fingers Dobby disappeared with a crack. Harry quickly tried looking around. He remembered a charm for a trace when he remembered he was in a muggle area. A crack sounded ans he noticed Dobby with a megaphone.  
"Here Mr Harry Potter sir!"  
"Thank you Dobby, now quickly disappear."  
Placing a sonorous charm Harry placed the megaphone as a cover.

"DRACO MALFOY!!!WHERE ARE YOU??"  
He could feel people staring at him but he ignored them.

"DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"I SWEAR TO MERLIN DRACO IF YOU DON'T RESPOND I'M GOING TO BURN ALL THE CLOTHES WE BOUGHT AND MAKE YOU WEAR STRIPED PAJAMAS AND CROCS!!!""

"What Nooooo NOT CROCS!!"

With a smile Harry removed the charm and went to the Buccellati from where he heard the voice. Standing in the enterance of the store was a pouting Malfoy.

"Do you know how worried I was?!"  
"Hmphhhh!"  
"Draco c'mon I thought you were lost!'  
"Well I wasn't lost Potter! I am a grown man for Merlin's sake Potter!"  
"Why did you leave then?"  
"I just wanted to buy you a gift since you helped me so much!"  
At this all of Harry's worry seemed to melt away as he stared at his most precious and adorable boyfriend. Placing both his hands over his cheeks Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss. It was a soft sweet kiss but enough to make Draco flush.

"Potter we are in public!"  
"I wanted my gift though!"  
"This isn't it, here take this."  
Draco had given a small jewellery bag. Inside was a small RING BOX!??

"It's not a proposal ring you oaf! It's a promise ring!"  
Draco stretched his hands to show the simple gold ring with a lightening shape ruby which was placed on his left hand's middle finger.

With a gasp Harry opened the box to see a silver band with a emerald snake on it. Smiling at the symbols, Harry felt his heart beating faster. Draco took the ring out with a smile on his face and a twinkle in eyes and swiftly placed on Harry's finger.

Overwhelmed by the feeling Harry wrapped his hands tightly against Draco's waist and brought their lips together. All of a sudden Draco pulled back. "Why don't we continue this in our bedroom,love!" Greatly happier by this idea Harry quickly dragged the both of them away from the public eye.

"By the way where are the bags Potter?" And the only response was the crack of apparition<3


End file.
